Talk:Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov
Image concern. One of the images has to be reverted back to the Peace walker website wall paper. Im sorry if i caused a problem. Kennedy 3421 08:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 Main bad guy Is Galvez the main bad guy of Peace Walker or is it Coldman or is Galvez a anti hero?Kennedy 3421 (talk) 09:41, September 22, 2018 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 : Well, I don't call Galvez as main bad guy or anti hero. He was the one who gave MSF their mission. He saved Big Boss and later tried to kill him, twice. If someone is main bad guy, it's either Paz or Zero. It's hard to tell. Coldman was behind all what happened before chapter Outer Heaven... Dr.Ed Argon 15:46, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation When does it ever say that he worked for Cypher? I got the impression that he really did work for the KGB, and that it was Paz who was with Cypher, using Zadornov. Am I missing something? :It's never flat out said, but it was implied. First, when Zadornov was shot by Big Boss out of self defense, Zadornov said "my job here is done." or something along those lines. Then, when Paz reveals her true self, she says when questioned about who she's taking it back to, "to our masters, to Cipher." The use of "our" in that phrase indicated that more than one person was involved in hijacking ZEKE. Weedle McHairybug 11:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Then remove the statements instead of complaining. -- 11:57, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it would seem weird for Paz to refer to Cipher as being "our masters" if she was only talking about herself being a Cipher agent, especially seeing how her diaries indicated that she didn't even know that Kaz was with Cipher as well, and she obviously couldn't have been referring to Big Boss as she was trying to recruit him back into Cipher. That's why I thought Zadornov was a Cipher agent. Weedle McHairybug 13:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::This still does not say anything definite, but Galvez uses the peace sign, implying that he was part of the Peace walker project. Then again, he supplied Coldman with technology for the Peace walker project. :: :::It's equally possible that the "our leaders" statement is in reference to Cipher's perceived role as leaders of the world, and by extension Big Boss and MSF, considering the entire conversation. As a triple agent, Paz is using both the CIA and the KGB for Cipher's ends; Zadornov may well have believed that she would launch ZEKE's nuke into Cuba as originally planned. Fact is, nothing was confirmed in those previous statements, so I've removed references to any Cipher affiliation in the article for now, until a better source can be provided. --Bluerock 01:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I also remember Zadornov mentioning that TSENTR alone could not have accomplished so much in so little time when betraying Coldman, which did seem pretty odd to mention. If I recall correctly, he also mentioned, while dying, that his "job here is finished", which is a rather odd thing to say if he planned on have it nuke Cuba. If he truly wanted to utilize ZEKE to launch a nuke at Cuba, why didn't he just pilot it himself while letting Paz modify ZEKE to be pilotable? Heck, why bother even going through as the distraction to allow Paz to finish her edits? I also hope something like a Peace Walker directors commentary or a Peace Walker Piggyback guide comes out just so these kinds of questions can be answered, as it is annoying the heck out of me that they weren't explained properly. Weedle McHairybug 01:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Zadornov was thanking Big Boss and MSF for having accomplished what TSENTR had sought in galvanizing the Sandinistas. Also, it would have been near-impossible for him to have hijacked ZEKE without assistance from the inside. Anyway, I don't think we should get too hung up on issues that aren't clearly explained, and just leave the articles open to interpretation in all instances in which the games do so. The most popular explanation for an unresolved issue is not justification for stating it as fact. --Bluerock 02:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Good point. In any case, I guess we might have to wait for an explaination. Weedle McHairybug 02:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Still waiting on a valid reason for why an ambiguous line of dialogue should be taken as proof of affiliation, if not an actual source. This point of contention was even discussed in "Behind the scenes" before its reversion by trolls, with non-reasoning such as, "only doing this to annoy you," and, "go slit your throat." --Bluerock 22:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::She said "our" leaders. I doubt she was thinking of Big Boss when she said "our". She was clearly thinking of Vladimir.-- 13:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) That's an opinion, not evidence. --Bluerock 15:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) No, it's not. It's evidence. And death threats? Even if I wanted to kill you (which I DON'T), I have no clue as to where you live. All I know is you're some blond British arrogant dickhead who has a Facebook profile. I pictured you looking more like a teenager. Anyway, don't worry. I just prefer you killing yourself instead. But alas, you can't have everything. And no, I don't hate all British people. Just you and Fantomas. -- 19:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::"I doubt she was thinking of Big Boss when she said "our". She was clearly thinking of Vladimir. ::Evidence. Right (sarcasm). Also, I doubt that anybody cares about what you fantasize in your spare time. How is it relevant to this topic again? Oh that's right: it isn't.--Bluerock 21:34, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::And I doubt that anyone here actually cares about you. Go cut your throat. Here's what should happen to you. How are you relevant to this website? Oh, that's right. You aren't. :::Hey, that's just not cool what you just did, so you really should apologize. Weedle McHairybug 21:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) How about NO, okay? He's a fucking asshole. He should burn in hell. -- 21:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) HA HA. Keep it up troll. You're a fool, if you actually think I ever click on any of your links. Still waiting on a valid reason for why an ambiguous line of dialogue should be taken as proof of affiliation. --Bluerock 22:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, but that's not a problem at all, Gorman. Here you go. ::Too bad I can't see it. I only compare selected revisions to pages in plain text. You fail again. Still gonna carry on trolling? I guess you must feel like a big man hiding behind a keyboard and personally attacking me, eh? Hilarious. Still waiting on a valid reason for why an ambiguous line of dialogue should be taken as proof of affiliation. But let me guess, the next reply from Anon will provide nothing of the sort. --Bluerock 11:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, and besides, those images make me sick. In any case, I think you should be happy that we're even keeping that note about Zadornov probably being a Cipher agent, since at least it is mentioned, even if not in the article proper. Weedle McHairybug 11:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Congratulations. Anyway, I'm just saying. Pacificia should have said "To my leaders. To Cipher" instead of "To our leaders. To Cipher". Anyway, I wonder what happened to Fantomas. -- 21:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there are countless examples of dialogue throughout the series that could have been reworded to be more clear, as has often been pointed out. There was nothing really substantial in Pacifica's speech that specifically referenced Zadornov himself, and could equally have come off as more of a proclamation of Cipher's leadership over all, as befits the Patriots' mentality. Take from it what you will, but one view should not be claimed as being the true account, until Konami chooses to provide some clarification. So, will there be further problems if the proposed changes to the article are implemented for the time being? --Bluerock 11:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Help? I'm in need of a little help, Zadornov has escaped six times, and I've found him all six times. I have ZEKE built. Do I just keep doing missions until the story progresses? 17:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Was Vladimir really a member of Cipher? As Bluerock said, Paz could have simply meant that Cipher were her and Big Boss' rulers due to being the "real" rulers of America. Also, as far as I know, Big Boss never formally gave up his citizenship. He just simply said he "no longer had a country". Also, he was born in America. He wasn't a naturalized citizen. 16:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC :How the heck does one claim he "no longer has a country" yet retain citizenship to that country? Yes, he was born in America, but that doesn't mean he can't revoke US citizenship if he wanted to. Heck, fairly recently, we actually had a millionaire immigrate to another country and revoke his US citizenship despite being born there. :Either way, considering how Big Boss hadn't even heard of who Cipher was until Paz revealed herself to him, he didn't even have any idea of how they were connected to him until Paz told him their backstory, and even then, his reaction implied that he still didn't know, Paz saying that phrase "to our leaders, to Cipher" to hint at their being rulers of America made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Big Boss wasn't even a formal member of Cipher at that time (heck, the entire point of Cipher's orchestrating the Peace Walker Incident was specifically to get Big Boss back into the fold, that much Paz made explicitly clear), so he wouldn't have been "ruled" over them by that point. Not to mention Cipher was still relatively at its infancy, as Paz herself made very clear regarding how they only controlled some aspects of the government, and remanents of the Philosophers still existed, so they weren't even leaders of the country. At best, they were simply advisors to the President. So no, the phrase cannot mean they were leaders of the country. Paz even admitted they don't have total control over America yet, and in fact they wanted Big Boss back in part so they could further continue to gain power. Since Big Boss wasn't a member of Cipher/The Patriots at that point, and Paz made clear in her diary entry that she didn't even know that Kaz was affiliated with Cipher, and Paz herself effectively admitted they don't even have complete control of the US, much less the world, the only other reason they'd use "our leaders" is if Zadornov was an agent as well. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Aren't you reading that dialogue a bit too literally? If someone claims that they are your leader, that doesn't necessarily make it so. In many cases, they are merely claiming their superiority over you. The Patriots have often been shown to be egotistical, so it would fit with their behavior to view Big Boss as one of their own servants, whether he is aware of it or not, like so many other characters in the series. His exact citizenship isn't particularly relevant in that regard, and even if he has "abandoned" his country, that doesn't mean his citizenship was ever officially revoked. :::Also, don't forget the discussion both Kaz and Snake have after the ZEKE battle, regarding Zadornov having been duped by Paz ("She must have put on the act to get close to Gálvez."), implying that Zadornov had no knowledge of Paz's true motives and was being used by Cipher, along with everyone else. He's as much an "agent" of Cipher as Snake himself was; they are not members of the organization itself. :::--Bluerock (talk) 18:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Maybe. I really wish MuniShinobu would get around to doing one of those director's commentary pages for Peace Walker, though, so there actually would be an answer to all this. (S)He's just started the Peace Walker page already, yet there isn't any commentary yet last I checked. Plus, for a guy who didn't know too much about Cipher, he at least got the inkling that he had been used, due to Zadornov's final words when shot ("My job here is finished."). Either way, I guess that's that. We still need to note that dialogue somewhere though. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:08, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I think you're looking for answers that don't really have questions. A leader is simply somebody who guides or directs others to achieve a goal, who may or may not have any formal authority. Cipher did exactly that, for Coldman, Peace Sentinel, MSF, Big Boss, Kaz, the KGB, Zadornov, Paz, the CIA, and pretty much everyone. Also, recall that Paz is speaking directly to both Snake and Kaz, encompassing them all as being under Cipher's leadership (i.e. MSF itself). To your other point, Zadornov's job was to allow his KGB comrade to gain control of ZEKE, and there's no evidence that he had any inkling of Cipher. What the KGB planned to do with ZEKE is anybody's guess, as their plan didn't progress beyond Zadornov's death, their usefulness to Cipher having ended. Anyway, I will reword that paragraph, since it's Zadornov's assistance to Paz that is the major contributor to this myth, not the dialogue itself. Also removing the generalization that "many assume" that this is true. --Bluerock (talk) 20:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : Interesting Zadornov info: Okay, the Muni Shinobu site is back up, and apparently there's some really interesting info about Zadornov. Namely: *Zadornov used to serve under Colonel Volgin (implying that he either was formerly of GRU or otherwise he had served in the NKVD, probably the latter since he was apparently on an assignment for the KGB in Costa Rica since the 1950s) *Zadornov was friends with Sokolov, and in fact his mechanical hand was developed by Sokolov *The mission that necessitated the loss of his hand apparently involved Mozambique and Frank Jaegar Of course, I'm not sure where exactly Muni Shinobu got this information, but this is probably worthy of noting if true. http://www.tentenpro.com/muni_shinobu/mgspw/extra.html Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:00, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Unless Shinobu provides an official source, this info is currently unreliable. Normally the commentaries list the sources, but the "Extras" are more ambiguous. --Bluerock (talk) 15:31, March 27, 2015 (UTC)